I'm Broken But Not When Im With You!
by EllieBloodStain
Summary: Lucy's past is starting to come up. what will fairy tail do when they know the truth? will Lucy lose her crush? who's this Luke H. wait he looks a lot like Lucy why? and why is Lucy so broken READ TO FIND OUT! Swearing will be in here later
1. Chapter 1

GrayXoXoLucy

Lucy P.O.V

I sat on my favorite bar stool I looked on my past tears welled up in my eyes but I push them away. I have to be strong for my Nee-Chan I have to be strong for my crush Gray. I sigh as I watch the same routine go around.

"Listen up brats we are going to the MGM the people who will be going, Lucy, Natsu. Erza, Wendy!" Master yelled

I stood up from my bar stool.

"No! Why me I'm weak?" I questioned him

"Lucy dear…" he said like he's saying they will found out later on.

"Fine!" I huffed

I turn on my heels and walked to my apartment. I went into my bathroom and put my hands on the sink and looked in the mirror.

"He did it on purpose didn't he, he chosen me so my secretes will be reviled but if they do would Gray and Fairy Tail hate me?" I asked myself

I sigh and walked out of the bathroom. I went to bed early.

Dream

"Lucy anything you do don't cave into the darkness! Even if I leave don't fall into the darkness!" Nee-Chan said

I looked up at him fear in my eyes

"No I know where this is going don't leave me with him! Please I'm begging you if you leave than you will be just like Mama!" I yelled as tears fell from my eyes.

He looked at me with sad eyes

"If you leave than I'll train to defeat you Nee-Chan I'll defeat you and then you will have to stay with me!" I screamed

"Then it's a promise" he whisper

I looked at him as tears rolled down my eyes.

"I'll make you regret leaving me big brother I'll make you wish you stayed by me" I whisper

He looked shocked but chuckled and ruffle my hair.

"I'll look forward to it" he said smiling

He turned around and went on the train. The train started to move when it was out of sight I fell to my knees.

"You're just like mama breaking promise I thought you said we will forever be together you lied like her I'll be strong to protect you not the other way around" I screamed

Rain started to poor down on me I just sat there crying and hitting my fist into the ground.

End of Flash Black

I woke up with a start I felt something rolling down my cheeks. Tears ugly white tears rolled down my pale skin. Gray came through the chimney. He looked at me in shocked I fake smile at him.

"Are you alright Luce?" he questioned

I nodded

"Just a nightmare" I kind of lied

He nodded and walked toward me

"Master said we are leaving for the games right now." He said

I nodded and grabbed my suitcase. I and Gray walked toward the train station in utter silence. We went in the train and sat at a booth. I looked out the window with dull eyes. From the corner of my eyes I saw Erza looking at me. I slightly smile at my big sister. She gave me we-will-tall-about-this-later look I simply nodded. We arrived at the area(don't know whats its call sorry).

"First place Sabertooth, Red Cross, Raven Tail, Fairy Tail B, Fairy Tail A,etc" pumpkin guy said

We walked into the area.

"First Battle is Lucy H. vs. Luke H." pumpkin guy said

I walked into the area so did a hooded figure. Tears pooled out my eyes but I smirked. I didn't sobbed I didn't scream at all. The hooded figure took of his hood. There stood a tall blonde hair guy with brown eyes. He was wearing shorts and no shirt.

"Nee-Chan… long time no see but remember you're losing I will surpass you and make you wish you didn't leave me!" I yelled

Everyone looked shocked. He chuckled

"I see you didn't let the darkness over take you I look forward see who's going to win" he laughed

I whipped my ugly tears. I smirked

"I grew strong Nee-Chan all thanks to fairy tail remember our promise if I win you'll be with me forever" I whisper

Our faces grew serious.

"GO!" pumpkin guy yelled

3 P.O.V

The wind started to pick up the thing is there wasn't not wind and couldn't be wind everyone thought. Leafs came down. People stared with curiosity.

Lucy's P.O.V

Our magic power unleashed. I was the one with the dark powers I got it from dad he got our mom's magic light magic. (You know it looks like the Chinese swirl black and white if you don't know what I'm talking about than I'm saying nonsense).

I will win I thought with excitement

Me: well I won't be apply to update since my word has expired

Lucy: Yay I see Nee-Chan again

Erza: we never talked Lucy

Lucy: we will

Me: we have a guess from one of my other story's yay

Raven Silver: Hey

Lucy: Wow nice to meet you

Raven: Like Wise

Me: Raven be nice *scolds*

Raven: okay Author-Chan

Luke: EllieBloodStain doesn't own fairy tail

Me: you don't like me *anime crys!*

Luke: yup I don't you're too evil like my little sister

Me/Lucy: Hey!


	2. Chapter 2

"You died your hair blonde I think you were pretty with your black hair little sister" Luke said

I smirked

"No why in hell would I die my hair your crazy Nee-Chan" I laughed

He looked confused so did the audience. I sigh and took off my blonde wig. Long pure black hair with bangs down elbows came out of the wig. People gasp. I bend down

"Go! Lucy!" Master screamed

I laughed

"Light Demon Roar!" Luke screamed

A vortex of light came at me it was flickering. I jumped over it and grabbed my pure black sword.

"You still use surprise attacks I see Nee-Chan" I sigh

He chuckled I will not lose to a person who breaks a promise I thought bitterly.

"I will win!" I scream

Black shadows started to surround me. My eyes turn pure black my teeth became shark teeth. I ran toward Luke.

"Shadow Dragon I open thee" I yelled

I black dragon with gray stripes came out of thin air. I smiled up at the dragon.

"LUCE WE ARE NOT SUSSPOSE TO OPEN ARE DRAGONS HOW YOU DARE BREAK OUR PROMISE TO MOM!" Roared Luke

I looked up him

"You broke mom's promise to you broke our promise when you left I was broken I almost ended my life but Natsu saved me and brought me to fairy tail he was more of a big brother than you!" I screamed

I pointed my sword at Luke.

"Lucy how are you my dear daughter?" the dragon asked

"I'm good daddy Shade" I said with a smile

"Roar of the shadow and chaos demon dragon slyer!" I cried

My daddy did his super roar. The three attacks combine and headed straight to Luke. Luke took the attack head on. I scowled at him he just laughed

"Daddy go back this is getting serious" I said

Shade nodded and left. I took my sword and cut my arm. Blood sweep out of the cut. Everyone eyes widen. I splashed the blood on the ground.

"Shadow Demon Blood Hear My Aid And Come Forth!" I screamed

A fifty foot monster came out where the blood was. It was hairy and black.

"You called Master?" He asked

"Yes we are fighting Luke…" I said hoping he gets the message

He smiled

"Finally I get to kicked his ass for leaving you master now little boy lets have fun" Laughed Blood

"Light Demon Hear My Aid Come Forth Lighting!" Screamed Luke

A fifty foot monster came out. It looked like blood but was golden. Our demons ran toward each other. I looked at Luke. Raged, rage was in me I laughed madly. I ran toward Luke and he ran toward me. We both were sent back and hit a wall.

"Miss me Luke Lucy?" asked a voice

My eyes widen

"Zeref what are you doing here?" I question

"It's a sibling fight so why don't we all fight after all I'm you're older brother" Zeref laughed

I got out of the wall.

"Blood go back I don't want you hurt!" I exclaim

He nodded and went back.

"So you finally care about your spirits took you long enough" laughed Luke and Zeref

I clench my sword tightly. My eyes turned red blood red. I smirked as all of my spirits came out. All of a sudden my I was pin up against the wall and was kissed forcefully. My eyes widen, I kicked Zeref gut.

"Yuck! How could you kiss your younger sister?" I yelled at him with disgust

Sting, Rogue, Natsu, Luke, Gray eyes was full with raged. Sting, Rogue, Natsu, and Gray jumped from the railing and walked toward me.

"HOW DARE YOU KISS MY LITTLE SISTER?" STING, ROGUE, NATSU, LUKE YELLED

I wonder why gray is out here.

"How dare you kiss my crush you asshole I'm going to kill you!" Gray roared

My eyes widen I smile.

**Who's going to win? **

**Me: Interesting **

**Lucy: Yes! Gray likes me!**

**Luke: Nun nun you aren't going to date him your too young **

**Me: It's my story so im having them date **

**Luke: Why you! **

**Me: *pushes Luke out of my room* Don't ruin GraLu!**

**Raven: yeah even though I think Rogue is better for Lucy….**

**Me: She's dating him in my other Story!**

**Raven: whatever **

**Gray: um when am I going to ask her out**

**Me: After She dies :D**

**Lucy/Gray: WHAT!**

**Me: Just Kidding **

**Lucy and Gray: *sighs* good **

**Natsu: Ice Prick Be Nice to Her! Btw EllieBloodStain Dosnt Own Fairy Tail! **

**Me: You Rock Natsu *winks***

**Natsu: so I have a tiny question…. When do I ask Lisanna out?!**

**Me: Leave me alone not more questions about asking someone out *pushes them all out but Lucy***

**Lucy: Boys…**

**Me: Yup! Well Review and ByeBye! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm done making fanfictions sorry people who likes my stories. But I'm sick and tire of people complain about how they read it like 100 times but some other story. Everyone's story is different its just the same plot. It's good reading everyone's story that has the same plot but has twist and turns that the other ones don't have. I had fun making them and having you guys love them… but I can't handle how people are complain. I'm sorry…guess you have to figure out how my stories end with your mind. Goodbye and have a nice day.**_


End file.
